Dark Side Of The Moon : The Misadventures of Charlotte Swan
by WishIHadATimeTurner
Summary: * au/sisfic/setthroughoutseries/paulxoc/seedisclaime r/rewritten* Charlotte and Bella Swan are sisters and best friends. They're also polar opposites. When they move back to Forks, it starts a chain of events that send them down different paths. How will Charlotte react to the things that happen along the way? And what will happen when Paul Lahote imprints on her?
1. disclaimer & summary page

I do NOT own Twilight. Nor do I own any of it's characters. If I did, you really think that vamps would fuckin sparkle? But hey, I do own Charlotte Swan, and yes this is a !sisfic. If you don't like those, then don't read. I hope you will stick with it and read though?

Werewolf centric, bizarre and funny sister fights, shenanigans and typical teenage rebellion/stupidity, snarky and sarcastic dialogue from my OC.. Because, damn it, thats why. This story is meant to be a look at the series through the eyes of my original character, her own take on the things that happened. Timeline will be a little fucked up and run together at times, because I wanted to bring Paul in sooner than he was in the series.. Hints of a past oc x jacob love with oc x Paul pairing, because that'd just be hot, hot, hot (and slightly hilarious, having to see the way Paul has to get along with Bella, who he doesn't really care for.)

So anyway, yeah.

This will most likely start from the very first book. I'm gonna follow the series, but have it so that it's like her side of the story, what she did while Bella was off 'playing vampire' with her new friends.

Oh and also.. Bella and Charlotte are only a year apart in age. Renee stayed longer than she did in the series, for my story's purposes.

**NO FLAMES. ITS NOT MEANT TO BE 'TAKEN SERIOUSLY' AFTER ALL, IT'S MEANT FOR LOVE AND LAUGHS.**

* * *

_The Bond Between Sisters  
_

Charlotte and Bella have always sort of been best friends. They have an unusual and quirky relationship, so when Bella decides tht maybe they should move to Forks, live with Charlie, Charlotte agrees. They don't realize that their friendship as well as everything they believe in will ultimately be tested as the sisters go down two very different paths.

While Bella's off with the Cullens, and having her things that happen to her, Charlotte meets a certain tempermental and cocky shifter, Paul Lahote, purely on accident. The two don't really hit it off at first, especially when he starts in on Bella about her 'leech' thing, and Charlotte defends her sister. This situation is only made more awkward through the fact that Paul imprinted on her one day while he was phased and patrolling near First Beach and she happened to be there (before they ever met). Can two people who spend almost 90 percent of their time arguing and storming off from one another eventually fall in love?

And how will the events in the series affect Charlotte, her relationship with Paul and the other members of the pack, the Cullens?

Can the sisters manage to stay as close as they've always been, or will their very different fated paths in life take them in entirely different directions?


	2. First Night

PROLOGUE I

_A Tale Of Two Sisters_

First of all, introductions are in order, I do believe. My name's Charlotte Swan and you already know my older sister Bella. Now that that's out of the way, I'm guessing you're probably sitting there thinking, "Yeah, this going to be another one of those '_sister issues, we hate each other but we really don't want to' _type stories. I hate to disappoint you, but it's actually not.

My sister and I, we actually get along pretty well, considering she's my polar opposite and occasionally, she annoys the living piss out of me, as I do to her, I'm sure. We might fight, we might argue, we might even get in the occasional physical fight, but 5 minutes later, we're fine.

Or we were at least, until Bella got the bright idea to move us to Forks. And then, for both of us, life got a little more interesting, and well.. Bizarre. It got downright bizarre. But neither of us realized just how much we were going to have to prove just how close we were as sisters, just how much we loved one another as sisters.

We've had literally everything that can be thrown at us thrown our way. We've fought, even stopped speaking for a while there, but this is my side of the story. You guys already know hers.

It's my turn now. Here goes nothing.

CHAPTER 01

_First Night In Forks / Wolves Howling  
_

Bella grumbled as she tried yet again to shift her younger sister's head out of it's current position, because she knew one thing about flying and that was that if Charlotte slept like this much longer, neck bent, her head on Bella's right shoulder, she'd have a crick in her neck when the plane did land, and probably a migraine.

Charlotte mumbled something that vaguely sounded like a giggle and then "Mmm." as she shifted her head right back into place, while also bunching the rest of her body up, burrowing down into a very brightly colored plush zebra striped blanket. Bella snickered at the obvious dream her little sister was having and poked her again, tentatively.

Unlike Bella, Charlotte tended to be a little pissy if she got woken up earlier than intended. This of course, was one of many ways they were complete and total opposites.

But the plane was about to land in Port Angeles, the last stop before their final destination, Forks, where their father lived and where they were moving to, and Bella knew that if she didn't wake Charlotte up now, odds were that she'd stumble around blindly for at least 10 minutes when they did land.

Probably swearing the entire duration.

"Char, wake up."

"Go way."

"Wake up, for God's sake. The plane's about to land." Bella said as Charlotte sat up rubbing her eyes, scowling as she rubbed her neck then raking her hands through long and curly light brown hair, peeking out the window she sat next to on the plane, gasping before shutting the window's cover quickly.

It wasn't a secret that she really didn't like heights for the most part, and she hadn't done well with flying, either in all honesty. Bella had nearly had to drag her through the large Arizona airport, kicking and screaming, and then she thought for a moment they'd have to tranqualize Charlotte to even get her on the thing calmly.

"Crick in your neck, Char?" Bella asked smugly as Charlotte glared, grumbled something she couldn't make out then stood and stretched like she were about to head for the bathroom, her purse in hand.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Bella asked, looking up from the book she'd been trying to read for the duration of the nonstop flight between Arizona and Port Angeles while giving her sister a raised brow.

"Going to change and fix my face, Bells."

"Seriously? It's just dad, Charlotte. Just go out there as you are."

"Bells, I'm in silk pajama bottoms and a tank top. Don't think so."

"You'll take forever." Bella grumbled as Charlotte sat down then said in a huff, "I will not, Bells."

"Charlotte.. It takes you at least 35 minutes when you're getting ready for school. So yes, you will take forever. And someone will lose their shit on you, because they'll probably really really have to pee." Bella hissed as her eyes darted around the plane, trying desperately not to make a scene. They'd already done that earlier, when Charlotte showed her some funny cats video on Youtube after they'd been allowed to turn their phones back on, the loud laughter annoyed several passengers.

"Ughh, fine, you win. For now. But only because I'm too damn sore to move and pinch your arm." Charlotte said lazily, stretching as she took out the latest issue of Cosmopolitan, opened it up, giggling at an article on 'best sex positions' while leaning in, speculating to Bella, "What the hell do these editors think we are anyway, gymnasts?"

"You kinda are, Char."

"But still, really? Her legs are both almost over her head according to the written description."

"Give me that." Bella laughed, snatching for the magazine, raising a brow as she blushed, coughed and asked, "You're 16. What in the heck do you even need to know this for?" while raking her hands through her darker brown hair, biting her lower lip, face heating.

"So I can blow Johnny Depp's mind when I finally meet him and nail him?" Charlotte joked, Bella coughing uncomfortably again as the loudspeakers in the plane kicked on and the pilot announced dryly, "And we're landing in Port Angeles, Washington."

"So.. Here we are." the sisters mumbled as they grabbed their carry ons and Bella grabbed hold of Charlotte's hand, so that the two wouldn't become seperated as they emerged through the thick mid day crowd at the airport terminal.

"Bella, hold my bag. I really, really gotta pee." Charlotte said as Bella snickered and then said casually, "Told you 3 bottled waters inflight was a really, really bad idea. Why didn't you go on the plane when you were gonna go and change?"

Charlotte gave her a slightly dirty look as she leaned against a potted plant, her arms crossed, biting her lower lip before admitting, "Because, damn it, it snuck up on me when we started doing all the moving around and unboarding."

Bella palmed her forehead but took the hot pink and black zebra striped carry on bag and pointed to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be next to a Starbucks. "And do not even think about going in Starbucks when you come out. It looks crowded, sis and Dad will be here at any minute."

"Party pooper."

"No, I just know your ability to find anyone in the world and strike up a 3 hour long conversation, chatterbox." Bella teased as she hefted the bag her sister handed her onto her other shoulder, groaning at it's weight. "What do you have in this damn thing?"

"My makeup, my laptop, my phone.. Or is my phone in my purse.. Damn it.." Charlotte said as Bella raised a brow then asked, " How much makeup? This thing feels like it weighs a fucking ton, sis!"

"All of it. Do you think I was about to trust our lovably flaky mother to actually pack and send ALL of my makeup with our other stuff?" Charlotte said calmly as she pouted and then said quietly, "It's not like it's that heavy, Bells."

"Sis, this thing feels like a 50 pound weight." Bella stated as she shuffled her feet against the stone flooring of the airport terminal and scanned the crowd for their father, taking a few deep breaths.

Both of them were nervous. They hadn't been to Forks in a few years now, and they'd both determined that their mother deserved to be able to go off with Phil when he was on the road, enjoy being married, that their father deserved his own time with them. It'd been the best and most diplomatic solution for everyone, really.

However, Bella, even though it'd initially been her decision, was slightly more nervous than her younger sister. She just wasn't the outgoing people person Charlotte was, really, so she had a feeling she wasn't going to fit in well in Forks High. She hadn't fit in anywhere else, really.

Her sister, however, never had any trouble. Which worried her sometimes, because Charlotte tended to be a little too much on the friendly and flirty side, and she fell in with some really bad people a lot of times as a result.

She was drawn out of her musings when she heard her sister squealing, and felt her hand being tugged, felt herself more or less being dragged towards their father, Charlie, who stood in the doorway of the airport, trying to spot the two of them.

Charlie chuckled as his youngest daughter nearly knocked him over in her rush to hug him, while squealing noisily. She'd always been the noisy and energetic one. Bella was the more reserved one.

He hugged them both and then said apologetically, "Sorry I'm late.. I was called by a crime scene really quick."

"It's totally fine dad. I was waiting on Char, she spent most of the time in the bathroom." Bella said as she shot her sister a look then groaned inwardly as she saw the Starbucks cup in her sister's hand. "When in the hell did you go to Starbucks?"

Charlotte giggled and shrugged mysteriously as she took her heavy carry on bag from her older sister and then said "Had you not been zoned out, sissy, you might have seen me walk out of the bathroom, right past you and right into Starbucks."

"I was not zoned out. I was looking for Dad." Bella pointed out as they walked out of the dimly colored interior of the airport and into the dull gray and rainy exterior, Charlotte hugging herself as Bella dutifully held out the jacket her sister shed a few moments into the plane ride, and had shoved into her carry on bag.

"Thanks."

"Did you find your phone?" Bella asked as Charlotte held up a cell phone encased in a bright pink hard plastic shell. "Right under my nose the whole time. In my pocket. It vibrated while I was washing my hands and I almost dropped the damn thing in the trash." Charlotte answered as Charlie asked "So.. Are you two ready to go home?"

The girls nodded and got into the patrol car after a brief argument over who was getting the front seat and who was getting the back. Bella won the argument by using the "I'm older" argument though it didn't stop Charlotte from trying to smoosh her by sitting in her lap, their father standing in the parking lot, shaking his head, laughing at them.

The house had been lonely, too quiet. He was glad they moved in, really, because the silence, while a huge comfort after a long day, was also at times, deafening.

Bella flipped through the radio as they talked and tried their best to catch up on everything that'd happened since their father's last visit to Arizona to see them both. Charlotte leaned her head back against the backseat and watched the bigger city of Port Angeles give way to woods on either side of the road, with a few small houses here and there.

It felt good to be with their dad.

Before she realized it, they were sitting in the driveway of the small dark green two story house their father lived in, and Charlotte was looking around in amazement. It honestly seemed like time was really frozen here or something, because their old swingset was still up, the 'tree fort' she and Bella and Jacob's sisters Rachel and Rebecca built one summer was still standing and everything seemed almost like they'd never left.

Bella slid out of the passenger seat and the sisters began to trickle into the house, arguing loudly over just how much closet space Charlotte really needed, considering the fact that she was messy, she hardly used it.

"I hope you two like your room.. I kinda figured you'd both be out of the Barbie phase by now.." Charlie said as he pushed open the door to the bedroom and adjoining bathroom they'd be sharing.

The sisters looked at each other, then hugged their father, settling in to unpack their things. Charlotte had just finished unpacking her own clothes and makeup case, putting her shoes under her bed, when she raised up, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as the cries of a wolf's howl ripped through the late evening's last rays of sun.

"What's that look for, Charlotte?" Bella asked as she bit her lower lip and then said "No. . We are not going to look for whatever that was that just howled. The woods aren't really all that safe at night, I'd think. Let's just get some sleep, sis. We do start school tomorrow."

"And? Since when's that stopped me from exploring before?" Charlotte asked as she shoved her feet into her old black Vans before looking up and asking, "Besides.. What if he's a prince in wolf's clothing? Like the stories Dad's friend Billy told us when we were little?"

"Sis, those were all designed to make you go to sleep and stop pestering the poor guy."

"Oh.. Well I thought they were romantic.. I wanna find a love like that." Charlotte admitted quietly as Bella nodded then with a slight laugh said "The only problem with this, my dear sister, is that it won't logically happen.. People don't go turning into wolves."

Charlotte nodded and said calmly, "I know, sis. I'm not that immature. I just.. Nevermind, it is childish when you think about it. And my whole 'quest for love' only lands me in deep shit anyway."

"Speaking of.. That wasn't that Devon jerk that texted you before we got on the plane earlier, sis.. Was it?" Bella asked, eyeing her sister in careful concern as Charlotte stuttered and stammered and said "He was just.."

"Sis, I told you something's off about that guy. If he shows up here, I'm telling dad. It's in the older sister code." Bella said as Charlotte hovered on the sill of the window, looking down, biting her lower lip as she said "Man.. That's two stories.."

"Char, you really shouldn't..." Bella started, only to groan when she noticed that her sister was now out the window and shimmying down the large and old tree that sat right across from it, balancing carefully, as if she were walking a balance beam for one of her gymnastic routines.

And then, she was on the ground, taking off quietly at a fast jog for the woods near the house where she was almost damn sure she heard the howling come from in the first place.

She collapsed onto an old log in a clearing a few minutes later, catching her breath as she looked around, scowling a little. She hadn't heard the howl again, had the animal making it left?

o.0

_'Gotta find that smell..' _the wolf with sleek silver fur thought to himself as he kept running, almost breathless by this point. For the better part of an hour, he'd been chasing the rather strong and hunger inducing scent of marshmellows through the forest.

Sam hadn't wanted him chasing the scent, but he'd gone after it anyway, because sitting at the bonfire with Jared and Sam just now, the tribal elders as they explained to him everything that he could do now, everything he was, and what was going to happen to him eventually, why he was a shape shifter, well.. Even eating all the damn hot dogs on the grill hadn't helped to quell the hunger, the urge to go to this smell and find it.

_'It's getting closer.. Just through those trees, I think.' _he communicated back to Jared, the other guy that'd been at tonight's council meeting. He ripped through the trees and emerged in a clearing that had a brook running through it, a fallen tree lie across the brook, and the girl standing on the fallen tree balancing carefully ..

_'What the fuck? What I'm smelling is coming from a chick?' _ were the next thoughts he had, as he started towards her, grimacing inwardly as the sound of some classical song played from a cell phone that sat neatly in the left shoe of a pair of Vans sneakers lying nearby.

_'Wow.. How are you even doing all that, Tiny?' _the wolf thought to himself as he drew closer, sat down , watching her intently. It almost felt like time was frozen, like the world had fallen away or something, and this one girl that he didn't even know was the only thing that kept him from flying through the galaxy on a free fall.

The twig snapping in the darkness is what made Charlotte look up and around carefully, hissing, "Damn it, Bells, if you're trying to scare me.. It's not funny." as she set eyes on the silver and rather large wolf, raising a brow, raking her hand through her long light brown hair as she started to walk towards him, her hand out, almost warily, as if she were afraid of him or something.

Paul only knew one thing at the moment and that was that this girl, somehow, she was supposed to be his. And he didn't even know her name. He sat there, waiting almost impatiently as she slowly trudged had to know if the smell he'd chased was coming off of her.

And when she knelt down slightly, letting her hand brush his fur, he groaned inwardly as he realized that yes, it was.

Somehow, he'd imprinted on this girl. She looked vaguely familiar, but from where, he wasn't sure.

"H.. Hi.. Just don't eat me." the girl said quietly, immediately muttering to herself, "He can't hear you, dumbass." as she sat down on the log and took her hand away for a second, sliding her feet into the ancient pair of Vans after taking her cell phone out, pocketing it.

" _I can hear you, Tiny.. And no, I won't eat you." _he thought to himself, the cocky grin almost twisting his lips (in wolf form) upward, making him look like he was in fact smiling.

Her hand reached out and she held up the cell phone, illuminating them, the blue tint of the light from the screen making her eyes look like they were glowing pools of chocolate.

He mentally kicked himself, reminded himself he wasn't some kind of sap or a pussy or something, trying to clear his mind. The howls of Sam and Jared's wolf forms as they drew closer had him growling a little, which made the hand moving slowly over his fur shake slightly. He nuzzled his nose against the palm of her hand as he looked up at her.

_'Gotta go now, Tiny. But somehow, I will see you again.' _he thought to himself as he nuzzled against her one last time, and took off at a run for the other members of his pack.

The three males phased back into their human forms and Paul glared in anger as Sam proceeded to smack him in the forehead as he stated, "That was too risky. What if you'd changed back to your human form without thinking, Lahote?"

"Oh will you fucking relax? What the hell happened just now, Uley?" he asked, eyeing the older male, his arms crossed, a slightly confused scowl of irritation on his face.

"That Paul, was called imprinting. Whoever that girl was, she's your soulmate."

Paul choked as he tried not to laugh before asking, "You're not.. That doesn't really happen.."

"It does, obviously."

Paul grumbled then tried to process what little he did know about the girl he'd just seen. She'd taken off in the direction of Officer Swan's house just over the Forks line.. But Swan's kids both lived in Arizona, thanks to having met them a few times when they were all younger, and her father bought them to play with Jacob and his older sisters, he knew this.

"You'll find her again.. But you're too damn volatile to be around her, Paul. You've got a long way to go to learn self control." Sam mused as Paul stiffened, glared as he said "And you're gonna stop me from seeing her how, exactly?"

"I didn't say you couldn't. I just said that you need to learn to control your rages first." Sam stated calmly as Paul glared and stormed away, kicking a fallen log on his way through the clearing and back over the treaty line, back to the area the tribal council had been holding their bonfire.

Who the hell was she?

He didn't know, but he damn sure intended on finding out somehow. Even if it meant sneaking around to do that very thing.

Charlotte tumbled into the partially open bay window, breathless and a little bit tired. She stood and quickly shut the window as she said with a smirk, "Haha, you were wrong sis. There was a wolf out there, and he was friendly. He was huge.. Had the softest silvery looking fur too."

"Damn it, Char, what if the thing had eaten you?"

"Bella, if I spent as much time as you did, cowering in fear.. I'd never have half the fun I have." Charlotte pointed out patiently as she flopped back onto the second bed in the room, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about her encounter with the wolf. She couldn't really explain it, why she'd sat petting him for a few minutes, but it was almost as if somehow, she knew the damn thing wouldn't hurt her.

"So did he turn into prince charming?" Bella teased as Charlotte glared and poking her tongue out, she shook her head and said "Nope. The eyes though.. It was almost like they were human somehow, sis. I got a picture of him on my phone."

"Yet you got none of the 8 texts I sent telling you to get your ass back here?" Bella asked, palming her face as she took the cell phone that was shoved into her face, scrolled through the photo album, glaring as she saw a picture of herself sleeping, taken on the plane earlier, no doubt. Finally, she found a picture of the wolf in question and she looked at it in close up. Okay, so the wolf's eyes did look a little human.

" I got 'em.. I just wanted to prove I was right." Charlotte said with a smirk as Bella grumbled and then said "Night Char. I set the alarm for 5." before scooting down into her bed and rolling onto her side, facing her younger sister.

"Fucking seriously? 5 am? Damn it, Bella, that's too early." Charlotte grumbled as she sighed and yawned adding, "You can shower first. So I won't use all the hot water and have to hear you bitching about it."

As she drifted off to sleep, she thought back to the whole bizarre thing in the woods earlier, wondering if maybe that wolf hadn't been someone's pet..

After all, wild wolves, or at least she'd think, wouldn't just walk right up to you and let you pet them.


	3. Meeting Paul

(Just so you guys know, I'm sort of mashing all the books together and yes, the timeline is completely skewered. Also, this story is mostly gonna be Paul / oc, pack centric, with appearances from Bella and the Cullens, the other vampires as needed. BTW, I wanna give some huge love to the reviewer I had, and the people who've added this story already.

And if you're wondering, Charlotte and Jacob did date for a summer when she was 12.

Sorry if Paul seems stalkerish.. But I had to take into mind that he did imprint on Char, he'd want to be around her constantly. So I'm trying to do things like they did with Rachel when he imprinted her. Basically same scenario, different girl. ;p No flames, please?)

* * *

CHAPTER 02

The sun shined through the pale pink and purple curtains and Charlotte swore as her sister Bella stood over her, poking her, laughing about it quietly. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes angrily, felt around for a t shirt and slid it down over her head before saying, "What the hell, sis?" and throwing a clumsy punch in her older sister's direction.

"Must have been one hell of a dream this time, Char." Bella muttered, smirking as she taunted Charlotte, mimicking the moans and groans her baby sister had been making in her sleep. Charlotte definitely couldn't be accused of having a non active imagination. Charlotte glared and then flipping her off said "Ha fucking ha." as she stood and grabbed her clothes, her shoes, going into the bathroom to take a shower.

The banging on the white wooden door had her groaning as she called out, "Damn it all, I'm in the middle of a fucking shower, sis. Can't you hold it?"

"Sis, we do have to go to school sometime today. You've been in there 30 minutes. You have to be awake by now." Bella called through the door as she added, "That jerk Devon texted you again."

Charlotte swore to herself and then said "And? I'm ignoring him. Seems to be working so far." as she stepped out of the shower, grabbed for a pale pink towel to wrap herself in, dry off quickly. Bella was always a stickler for being on time, sometimes it got annoying. She'd just finished dressing in a cardigan, camisole tanktop and her skinny jeans, and stepped out of the bathroom when her phone went off again. She grimaced as she saw the Arizona area code popping up onto the phone's display. She hit ignore, as usual and with slightly shaking hands, she started working on her makeup, trying to ignore her sister's warning stare.

Bella spoke up firmly and said "You should tell dad about him calling you. I mean you broke things off with him. For him to not respect that and leave you alone, sis. The fact that he still tries to treat you like you're a possession when you didn't belong to him in the first place, well.."

"Sis, butt out." Charlotte said firmly, her hand on her hip as she sighed and said "If he keeps on calling, Bells, I'll tell dad."

"Okay. And if you don't, I'm going to. I never actually liked the guy." Bella admitted. She'd always gotten a weird feeling about her sister's ex, and it hadn't gotten any better when he tried 3 times to drive by their old house, and hang out outside, claiming he just wanted to talk to Charlotte.

Nice normal guys didn't just do that.

After they were finally both ready to leave, they set off for school, walking outside of the house, where Charlotte blinked as the wolf emerged from the woods and came directly up to her. Bella started to scream, but Charlotte's free hand went to her sister's mouth as she looked up, pleading with her sister not to tell their dad. "He's not gonna hurt me. Or you for that matter." Charlotte said calmly as she looked at the wolf and asked, "Are you?" letting him nuzzle his nose against her cheek when she bent down slightly, his fur tickling her face, making her laugh a little.

_'Found you, Tiny. I knew you looked familiar last night.' _Paul thought to himself as he looked at her. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to be here right now, but he'd had to see her again. He'd tried ignoring the damn urge, but he really hadn't been able to resist and in the end, he'd wound up following the scent of her, which is how he figured out that she was in fact Officer Swan's youngest daughter.

Charlotte giggled a little and then standing, brushed her hands down her jeans and said "Okay, Quick silver. I've gotta go now, before my sister starts nagging." as she gave him one last stroke of the fur before getting into the truck her sister drove. The drive to school was quiet mostly, Charlotte staring out the passenger window as she watched the clouds rolling in. It looked like they'd be getting more rain today. Which she didn't mind, really.

The truck pulled to a rather creaky stop in the parking lot of Forks High and they got out, walking towards the building. "Wow.. And this place officially looks boring as all hell." Charlotte mused aloud as Bella laughed a little and said "Boring is good, sis. Boring means you're not getting us both into serious shit."

"Oh you like it." Charlotte replied sassily as they split up to go to their own seperate classrooms. She leaned back in her chair, let her mind wander, trying to figure out how and why that wolf seemed to find her, not once but twice in the space of 2 days. Not that she minded, she just thought it was a little.. Well, odd.

She grimaced as the bell rang and she realized she still had entirely too long left of the day. "I'd totally ditch if I knew Bells wouldn't rat me out." she mumbled as she shuffled her books into and out of her locker, pausing to fix her lipgloss in the small magnetic mirror on the inside of the door.

A tap to her shoulder had her turning around and Jessica Stanley stood there, smiling. "You dropped this."

"Thanks." Charlotte muttered as she gave the brunette in front of her a raised brow. Something about her made Charlotte's inner bitch surface. Normally when this happened, Charlotte didn't bother trying to make friends with someone. And the girl just looked so fake..Like her whole 'sweet personality' was some kind of act that she had to put on.

She shoved the cell phone into her jacket pocket and then the brunette said "I'm Jessica.. You're Bella's sister.. Right?"

Charlotte raised a brow then Jessica giggled, the sound grating Charlotte's nerves, before answering, "Like I told your sister. We hardly ever get any new kids.."

"Ahh, so this is a small town. I was wondering about that." Charlotte said with a smug grin, barely masking her sarcasm in the comment before answering, "Obviously, yes, I am. And you are?"

"Jessica Stanley. I heard you're into cheerleading and gymnastics. We could use another girl." Jessica said casually as Charlotte thought it over a moment then said "I'll try out. See you around, Jess." before waving dismissively, turning to walk away.

"Somehow, I get the feeling she does not like me." Jessica mumbled as she made her way into the next class, which she happened to have with Bella, Charlotte's sister. She noticed the way Edward Cullen seemed to be watching Bella, but said nothing, instead, going back to the movie they were all watching during class.

Charlotte looked around, slid out her cell phone and covertly texted her older sister as she sat in math class, bored out of her living mind. She read Bella's response text seconds later and burst into loud laughter, getting herself a glare from a few classmates and her teacher.

Bella's laughter made Edward's head snap up and he smiled to himself a little before looking back down, away from her quickly. If he could resist this pull he felt towards her, that'd be great. But he'd been trying all damn day and so far, he hadn't been able to do that very thing. He was personally starting to thank God this was the last class of the day in all honesty. He hadn't been able to focus or think straight and everything she did had him painfully too aware of her.

And not being able to read her thoughts didn't help matters any.

The bell rang and Bella stared at the guy a few seats behind her for a moment. He was gorgeous, almost too perfect, like he were a statue or something. Her sister hissing at her from the hallway had her snapping her head around in a dull daze and she nodded, flinging the keys in her sister's direction, as her sister ran in, hugged her and said "Wish me luck. I got three tryouts in a fudging row."

Bella laughed and then said aloud, "You won't need it." as Charlotte paused in the doorway of the classroom to give her a quick thumbs up to change. Bella drove home from school and watched the clock. In a few hours, she'd have to pick up her sister from all the tryouts she'd had.

She found herself thinking back to the guy in her last class, their whole bizarre staring game. If she had half the guts her baby sister had, she'd have talked to him. But she didn't and now she regretted it a little, seeing as how she couldn't get him off her mind.

Charlotte was in the middle of her tryout for gymnastics when the door to the gym opened and a group of vaguely familiar looking guys from La Push most likely walked in and sat in the top of the bleachers.

For some reason, she kept zeroing in on the tallest of the guys, sitting directly in the middle, with a cocky grin on his face. She gave a slight wave before she got into position to do her floor routine. Then she signalled the AV guy sitting in the booth at the top of the visiting side's bleachers, and the megamix of pop songs began to play noisily, and she focused solely on the floor routine, the dance and precise movements, the tumbling that went with the routine, as it was probably one of her most difficult and intricately made up ones to date.

Up in the bleachers, Jared elbowed Paul and said calmly, "Sam's gonna kick your ass. And that poor girl's gonna think you're some kind of stalker, Lahote."

"And? She'll get it eventually. She's mine." Paul said calmly as he stood, whistled and sat quickly as the girl scanned the bleachers, trying to find the source of the whistle.

Charlotte heard the whistling and looked around, brow raised. She ultimately shrugged it off as she flopped down onto the mat, waited on the coach to tell her if she made the team or not.

When she looked up, the group of 3 guys was gone, but something sat on the bleachers in the spot they'd been sitting in. Raising a brow, she climbed the bleachers, found a few wild flowers she recognized from the clearing she'd been in last night when she'd seen the silver wolf.

She hugged herself as she muttered, "Well that was freaking weird." before grabbing her bag, walking out of the gym and into the parking lot, exhausted, leaning against the cinderblock half wall in front of the school's sign. She raked her hands through her hair as the same group of guys she'd just seen stood nearby, talking amongst themselves, every now and then looking back at her, and the group of girls she'd started talking to.

She felt a tap to her shoulder and turned around. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the guy she'd seen watching her earlier, in the gym.

"Hi." Paul said with a cocky smirk as she said "I, err, hi?" while raking her hand through her long light brown hair, biting her lower lip. "And you are?" she finally asked after he smirked and said "Paul."

The name sounded familiar, but she didn't put two and two together until she spotted her former crush, Jacob Black standing nearby, practically glaring a hole right through Paul, who smirked, slid his arm around Charlotte.

Charlotte stepped back, gave him an odd look. It was almost like there was some sort of silent territory marking contest going on right now, something she wanted no part of. She'd already dated, "tall, dark, handsome and debatable sanity." one time before, so she wasn't interested in getting herself involved with another mess like Devon.

Paul raised a brow then said casually, "What's your name?"

"Charlotte." she answered quietly, studying him. As much as he rubbed her the wrong way, there was this magnetism there. She'd be an idiot to deny she felt it.

"Cute.." he said casually as he leaned against the half wall and then said "Just moved here?"

She almost asked if there were some reason he was lurking around her, but Jacob walked over and said "Bella had to take your dad something, so she asked me to come get you."

Charlotte groaned inwardly. She'd have to kick her sister later, it was quite obvious that Bella was trying to shove Jacob off on her for some reason. "Where'd you see my sister at?"

"She came out to First Beach for a few minutes on her way to the station." Jacob said as he gave Paul another intent glare. To say he didn't particularly like Sam Uley and his three 'followers' would be an understatement. Paul was loud, obnoxious and cocky. Not to mention he had a notorious short fuse. The exact kind of guy that according to Bella, Charlotte dated when they were in Arizona.

And he and Charlotte grew up together, so he wasn't about to let her go from the frying pan and into the fire, literally.

"Oh." Charlotte answered as she turned to Paul and said with a casual yet slightly flirty smile, "See you around, Paul. Just a tip though.. If you want a girl to like you, try not shadowing them." as she winked cheekily before getting in the passenger seat of Jacob's Rabbit.

"That guy's an asshole."Jacob observed as Charlotte snorted in laughter and then said "Really.. So you're giving me dating advice now, huh?"

Jacob gave her a dirty look and said "You don't understand. He actually is a jerk."

"I'll be the judge of that, Jake." Charlotte said as she looked at him in amusement then asked, "What's the part that bugs you the most though? The part that he's a jerk or the fact that he seems interested in me? Because you're the one who dumped me, Jake."

He pulled into the driveway and she crawled out of the car, turned and said casually, "Sorry about that.. It just.. It hurt like hell when you broke up with me. I mean the way you did it." Charlotte said quietly as she got out and ran past her sister and into the house. Bella walked down the walkway and said "Taking it that went well."

"There's this guy, Bella.. His name's Paul Lahote, he goes to school and lives on the res. He's a jerk and apparently, he's going after her now. I thought I'd warn you." Jacob said as Bella nodded and then asked, "Do you want to come in or something?"

"Sure."

They walked into the house and sat down in the den while Charlotte showered upstairs. Jacob rolled his eyes as Bella started in on Edward Cullen for the 4th time in an afternoon. He was really, really starting to hate hearing the guy's name in all honesty. Charlotte came downstairs, flopped onto the couch and then said with a smirk, "So.. Ms. Stick in the Mud ditches me to go to First Beach." as she poked her tongue out at her sister, pretending to pout.

"I just stopped by for a few minutes to see Jacob, sis."

"Sure."

"You've got a lot of room to talk.. Jacob told me you met a guy.. And I already do not like the sound of him." Bella said firmly as Charlotte gave Jacob a blatant dirty look and shrugging said "So I met a guy. Big deal. What's this I hear about some guy practically following you all day?"

"He was not following me."

"Right, sis, because that's all Jessica talked about. I think she's jealous, personally. I can't blame guys for running from her thought, seems a little nutty to me." Charlotte said as she smiled then said "If you like him, sis, go for it."

"I barely know him, Char."

"Butt out of my personal shit and I'll butt out of yours." Charlotte said as she poked out her tongue and turned her attention to A Nightmare Before Christmas, getting sucked into the movie.

The whole time, she couldn't get the guy from earlier, Paul, off of her mind. It was almost cute, the way he'd just automatically scooted her closer to him when Jacob showed up, like he was protecting her from Jake or something. Which was laughable, because Jacob was harmless.

Maybe she'd run into him again. And as soon as she thought that, she kicked herself, because he also annoyed her, the way he'd just come on so strong back at the school earlier. Almost like he just assumed she'd fall at his feet.

Cute, yet annoying. Whatever he'd done must have worked, because she soon found herself outside, sitting in the small tree fort, the large silver wolf next to her in the fading afternoon as she puzzled over how one guy could get under her skin like he had, yet still manage to turn her on.

"Ughhh, damn it. Damn it, damn it."

The wolf looked at her, it's head cocked to one side as she explained the situation to him, sort of. For some reason, she left out that she found his ways charming and cute yet also in the same, annoying. The wolf, of course, nuzzled against her, scooting closer to her when a sudden draft came in and she shivered. She rested her head against the wolf's fur and smiled a little to herself.

It really was nice being back at her fathers, and on a permanent basis. And so far, she thought that Forks might just be an interesting place to live. She just had to get used to small town life is all.


	4. Nocturnal Visitors

(Just so you guys know, I'm sort of mashing all the books together and yes, the timeline is completely skewered. Also, this story is mostly gonna be Paul / oc, pack centric, with appearances from Bella and the Cullens, the other vampires as needed. BTW, I wanna give some huge love to the reviewers I had, and the people who've added this story already.

And if you're wondering, Charlotte and Jacob did date for a summer when she was 12.

In this chapter, I'm playing to something briefly mentioned in the books, and shown in the movie, where Edward comes into Bella's room at night, watching her sleep. I thought it'd be funny to have it happen here. Sorry if it's ooc or anything thus far, this story is meant mostly to be humor and sexy fluff, and lots of typical teenage fuckery. ;p No flames, please?)

* * *

CHAPTER 03

She sat up sometime around midnight, stretching and straining her ears to hear. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost swear that she heard a guy.. In their room. "What the fucking hell?" she muttered as she reached for her cell phone, pressed a button, lighting the screen, flashing it over in the side of the room her sister slept in.

She saw Edward Cullen sitting there, watching her older sister sleep. "What the fuck is this guys deal?" she wondered to herself as she stood, grabbing for an oversized plaid shirt she used as a robe before saying calmly, "You and me. In the hallway, right now."

Edward's head shot up and his eyes met with the softer brown eyes of Bella's younger sister, Charlotte, who didn't look very amused at the current moment.

Bella rolled over in her sleep and Charlotte tapped her foot impatiently against the thick and lush throw rug beneath their beds as she said "It wasn't a question, Cullen. I meant it. The hallway, right fucking now."

They stepped out into the hallway and Edward went to say something, but Charlotte held up her hand and said "Just shut it, Cullen and hear me out. I've dated guys like you before. You're sweet about it at first, popping in to watch us sleep.. You politely suggest that a friend that we've known our whole damn life is trying to turn us against you, when in fact, that very friend is trying to help us see the light about you. And then we do something you don't like, and you snap on us and the crazy comes out. If you're going to do this to my big sister? Just know you're gonna have to go through me first, padre. And where Charlie's concerned? I can be quite swaying when I wanna be. Now.. You're gonna tell me what you're doing in our fucking room after midnight, while my older sister's sleeping. Go." before stepping back, leaning against the closed bedroom door, arms crossed, totally not caring that currently, she stood in front of what was supposedly one of two 'hunks' in Forks High in nothing more than a baggy and oversized plaid shirt that she slept in most of the time.

Edward bit his lower lip and paced a moment as he said "I should go."

"Yeah, Cullen you should.. Because I'm not my sister and I will scream and you will go to jail." Charlotte said with a smug smirk as Edward caught the slight smell of wet dog on her and then shook his head, stopped and looked at her.

"Look.. I know Devon was a bad guy, I know he really scared you and I know you think now that all guys have alterior motives where girls are concerned. But trust me, Charlotte, if I could control this.. This urge, where your sister is concerned, I'd gladly stay away. But I can't."

"The hell you can't, it's called therapy you fucking nutball." Charlotte said a little louder than she should've. She groaned, palmed her face as her sister opened the door to their bedroom, then blinked and rubbed her eyes as she realized that Edward Cullen stood in the hallway with her sister.

"You had noucturnal company, sis. If I were you? I'd tell him to fuck off. Because if he's breaking in to watch you sleep, sis, you know what's gonna happen next. You watched Fear with me, you saw what Mark Wahlberg did to Reese Witherspoon in that movie.. Do ya really wanna end up in that situation? Or like me, with Devon.." Charlotte asked as she trailed off, realizing that somehow, Cullen KNEW about Devon. She pivoted, her softer brown eyes glaring up at him as she said "How the fuck did you know about Dev?"

"Heard you swearing at your cell phone earlier in the hallway at school." Edward lied, hoping to hell she wouldn't figure out that he'd picked that out of her mind, that unlike Bella, she apparently had no shield.

Charlotte looked at her hands and swore under her breath as she looked at her sister and yawning said "You can handle him from here, yes? If you need me, sis, I'm just a scream away." before shoving past Edward, grumbling about being woken up in the middle of the night, to find him in there.

Edward chuckled and said "She's feisty, isn't she?"

Bella looked up at him, still wondering what in the hell exactly he was doing in their room in the middle of the night.

"I needed to see you, Bella."

"Uh huh? But in the middle of the night, Edward?"

Downstairs, Charlotte edged the patio door open and stepped out, flopping down into a forgotten lawn chair, still grumbling. She was not going back upstairs until that creeper was gone, or Bella told her she'd been waiting on him to show up, but she'd forgotten to tell her, because hey, there was a first time for everything, apparently, as Charlotte had snuck the wolf inside earlier to feed him, brush through his fur and take a splinter out of his paw.

"Key difference here, Char.. You're sneaking a damn pet indoors. She's sneaking in a fucking guy. There is a little sister code too, apparently she's forgotten about it." Charlotte mused as she leaned her head back, listening intently through the crack in the door.

About 10 minutes later, the patio door slid open and her sister hugged her from behind as she said quietly, "Thanks. Edward's not a bad guy.. I don't think he meant to scare you tonight. He likes me, I think.."

"You'd do the same for me, sis." Charlotte said as she hugged her sister back and then said quietly, "Just please, be careful.. Look, you're not as guy experienced as me, sis.. There are assholes out there.. Just promise me if he starts acting really, really fucking weird you bail, okay?" as she gave her sister a firm look.

Bella lied but nodded and said "I promise. And you.. Next time you sneak the wolf inside.. Don't give it my piece of the left over lasagna?" openly glaring as she said "That was gonna be my midnight snack."

"Oops? He gave me the begging eyes, sis, while the fridge was open, cause I was drinking the orange..."

"So that's where my o j has been going!"

"What? I get thirsty, okay? And the water tastes funny."

Bella grumbled but then laughed as she said "Why not just tell dad you wanna keep it as a pet?"

"Because, he's meant to be wild, sis. I don't wanna change that, it'd break the poor guy somehow." Charlotte answered as Bella raised a brow then said "And you're still hoping he turns into a prince." jokingly.

Charlotte lobbed a cushion from the other lawn chair at her sister's head and said "Am not.. I just.. It kinda feels nice to be needed. I dunno.." her voice trailing off.

They walked inside and got back into bed and Charlotte mentioned casually, "So, there's a few of us going to First Beach tomorrow after school.. You're gonna go.. Right?"

"Edward asked if I'd go to his house.. He wants me to meet his family." Bella admitted sheepishly as Charlotte gave her a look for a moment and then said "Sweet. Tell Jasper hi. I got Science with him, he seems cool." while situating herself around in bed, trying to get warm.

The wolf gave off a lot of body heat and she was finding herself getting colder and colder at night after he'd leave.

The howl from the woods had her smiling to herself in the dark as she shoved her head beneath her pillow and drifted off to sleep, her subconcious creating this very bizarre dream in which the wolf did in fact turn into a human.

The thing of it that grated her nerves though, was she couldn't really see the guy's face or something.

She grumbled and looked at the clock. Only 2:30. She'd never get to sleep at this rate. She stood and slowly slid the small twin sized bed next to her sisters, making one big bed. Bella rolled over and asked, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. My mind's being all weird tonight. Your boyfriend or whatever fucking spooked me I guess."

"I'm sorry about that, sis, I had no idea he'd show up." Bella lied, making her sister think that she'd been waiting on him to show, but fell asleep waiting while she lazily stroked her sister's hair. She gave a quiet laugh when she heard the telltale signs of Charlotte snoring and rolled over herself, falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. You Drive Me Crazy

(Just so you guys know, I'm sort of mashing all the books together and yes, the timeline is completely skewered. Also, this story is mostly gonna be Paul / oc, pack centric, with appearances from Bella and the Cullens, the other vampires as needed. BTW, I wanna give some huge love to the reviewers I had, and the people who've added this story already.

And if you're wondering, Charlotte and Jacob did date for a summer when she was 12. And they did break up, but they're still pretty good friends for the most part.

Sorry if it's ooc or anything thus far, this story is meant mostly to be humor and sexy fluff, and lots of typical teenage fuckery. ;p No flames, please?)

* * *

Charlotte jumped into the passenger side of her friend Molly's Corolla as she put her long legs up on the dash, leaned her seat all the way back. "God, I need a beach day so bad right now. It's not.. I had no idea you could be so fucking sore in so many different places." Charlotte mused aloud as Molly said casually, "There's gonna be guys from the reservation high school there too." giggling as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

Inwardly, Charlotte groaned. She should have made Molly take her home, right that second, but instead, she shrugged it off. The guy looked a lot older, (she had no idea he was actually her age, of course) so she reasoned that logically, Paul Lahote would not be there. So she wouldn't have to deal with his charmingly annoying ways.

This fact however quickly faded and became a dashed hope when they pulled into the designated parking area for First Beach, and she happened to look over, see him leaned against the bed of an older model truck, his arms crossed, his plaid shirt off and slung over his shoulder, leaving him in a tanktop and jeans.

And she wanted to punch herself in the face when her first thought was _'Dear God, why must you make guys that sexy? And worse, why must you have them KNOW they're that sexy?' _as she slid out of the passenger seat of the Corolla, unbuttoning the buttons to her own plaid shirt and throwing it into the car, leaving her in the denim mini skirt and fitted camisole tanktop she'd been wearing as an undershirt while making a concentrated effort to ignore Paul Lahote, remembering the warnings Jacob and her sister gave her almost on a daily basis.

Paul watched her, raking his hand over his hair, groaning to himself. _'You, Tiny, are going to drive me insane. But you'll figure it out quickly enough. You're mine. You were put here, for me to love and protect and.. Fuck it.. You belong with me.. Not Black, not any of these other assholes here. Mine.' _he thought to himself as he watched her covertly, until Jared nudged him, made him spill the beer he'd snatched from some wormy little kid who obviously didn't need it in the first place when they'd gotten there a few minutes ago. "What the fuck, Cameron?" he growled as he swatted at the beer before peeling off his undershirt,giving a shrug as he smirked in her direction.

"Please tell me, for the love of Christ, someone has a beer or something." she said aloud, dramatically as she took a plastic cup from her friend Molly and slid onto the trunk of the car, watching the ocean, just going into her chill zone while trying to ignore the hole being stared through her by Paul who stood nearby, whispering with his friends, looking over at her.

She groaned inwardly as Mike Newton walked over, flopped down beside her. "Newton."

"You can call me Mike, you do know that, right?"

" I could, couldn't I?" Charlotte said in a dry tone as she smiled at him, twisted a strand of hair around her fingertips as he continued. She wasn't really listening to whatever he was talking about, she was more or less pretending to give a damn while wondering when the hell he'd shut up and leave her alone.

"Hey Newton.. Fuck off, why don't ya?" Paul asked with a smirk from behind them, before sitting down next to her. The scent she gave off was driving him insane, the need to be near her even more so.

"Hi again." Charlotte said as she sipped from the cup slowly, looked at him with a brow raised before adding, "We've had this discussion before, Paul.. If you want a girl to like you, you don't stalk said girl and just assume she digs it."

"If said girl's eyes didn't light up when I did it, it wouldn't encourage me." Paul said calmly as he looked at her, brow raised in concern as she coughed, choking on the beer she'd been nursing. "Huh? And just how the hell do you make that leap?"

"Because, Charlotte.. They do." he stated as he shrugged, sipped the beer in his hands, moving a little closer, his arm going behind her, the two of them looking out at the ocean quietly for a little while.

His mind was on the night before, the way she'd been letting him into her room, in wolf form, at night. The way she'd taken that piece of splinter out of his paw, then fed him probably some of the best lasagna he'd ever eaten after admitting quietly she made it because she was bored and hungry.

" Maybe it's annoyance, Lahote." Charlotte said moments later as she looked over at him, her eyes challenging.

"Or maybe it's not, Charlotte." he shrugged as he smirked a little, leaned in closer.

She backed up, rolled her eyes and slid off of the trunk of the car, yelling out at her friends "Hey, damn it, don't go in the fuckin water without me!"

Paul smirked to himself and then stood, taking off at a run, picking her up over his shoulders, submerging them both in the water. When she popped back up, he got a face full of water as she swore profusely, then yanked at her top. "You ass!"

"What?"

"What the fuck made you even do that?" she spat at him, barely hiding the slight anger and annoyance she felt, now soaked and freezing her ass off. She'd been intending on easing herself in, getting used to the cold. Not getting dropped rather unceremoniously in the water, though he did keep a hold of her the entire time, almost as if he were afraid to let her go, like she might drown or something..

He shrugged, laughed and she laughed a little before just looking at him a minute, her hand in her long light brown hair, biting her lower lip as she said "I don't get you, man. I mean do you just think I'm going to fall at your feet or.."

"Nope. I just know what I want and I go for it." Paul said as he felt the gaze of Sam Uley on him heavily, making him growl a little.

He wasn't supposed to be spending so much time with her, he wasn't anywhere near controlled enough yet. Hell, he'd almost phased on some jerk earlier during football practice for saying the wrong thing to him, pissing him off.

Molly swam over splashing Charlotte, laughing as they started talking about someone singing the Drop Kick Murphys while they were supposed to be practicing for a competition in chorus earlier.

"Oh my god, the look on Ms. Roberts face when I said Mary McGregor was a pretty whore. Priceless. I think she honestly almost shit a gold brick." Charlotte said as she and Molly started to sing the song. Paul snickered as he raised a brow, shook his head. She fixed her eyes on him for a moment like she was going to say something, but fell silent again, groaning inwardly as Mike Newton surfaced in the water near her and Molly.

Paul growled a little, giving Mike a blatant go to hell look as he edged closer, tried to hold the rage in. This guy was really starting to get on his last freaking nerve, popping up every few seconds.

Leaning in, he muttered quietly, his lips grazing her ear as he did so, "If you want him gone, Tiny, say the word."

"Umm, thanks, Lahote.. But this is the 21st century and I got this." she muttered as she licked her lips, body heating all over from the subtle contact he'd made just now. As much as he was annoying the living hell out of her right now, there was something about him. She couldn't just do what she'd normally do and walk away from the annoyance.

There was this magnetism there, this almost instinctive awareness of him, and the lack of him when of course, he wasn't around annoying the hell out of her.

"Yeah, how about no." Paul asserted as he moved to stand behind her, looking at Mike from over her shoulder, smirking that cocky smirk that'd gotten him punched and started many a fight for him. "Didn't we kinda have this talk earlier, Newt?"

"It's Newton, Paul and no we didn't." Mike said calmly as he looked at Charlotte, then at Paul, wondering if they really were together. He'd thought not, because nearly everytime he saw the two of them, Paul was either about to piss Charlotte off, or she was already pissed at him and storming away in disgust and anger.

"Hello, guys. When you're done going Neanderthal.." Charlotte said, tensing. She didn't like the way Paul's eyes looked right now, they reminded her of Devon's eyes, when he got angry. She edged away, walked out of the water, a safe distance away from the situation. She didn't really know what else to do in all honesty. Mike was only hounding her because he had a crush on her sister, and he'd been trying to appeal to her all day, get her to put in a good word for him so he wouldn't lose her to Cullen.

She paced, trying to will her heart out of her chest as she shotgunned the beer left in the cup she'd been drinking out of earlier, placed in Molly's car.

"Okay, so maybe Jacob was right about him.. If he gets that angry right now, if he does this now.. If I did let him closer.." she mumbled to herself as she raked her hand through her wet hair and turned, promptly smacking into the hard muscular chest of the very guy she'd ran out of the water to get away from.

Paul realized what he'd done the second he'd done it and he mentally kicked himself. Even after everything he'd found out, in asking around about her, he'd still done it. He'd still lost it and in the process scared her apparently. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but given that she was his imprint and he was supposed to be the guy who kept her safe, not scared the living hell out of her, right now, he was pretty damn angry with himself.

One step forward, two back. This was going to take a really, really long time, this trying to make her see that he wasn't just what everybody said he was, that he could be a good guy if and when he wanted, and he wanted to now, for her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Charlotte lied, shoving her hands in her pockets until they stopped shaking. She knew somehow, deep down, he wouldn't hurt her intentionally, that still went without saying, he'd just shown signs of the anger that she was scared to death of.

"You don't look like it." he stated calmly as he moved in a little closer. She backed up as usual and then said "Just now.. You kind of reminded me of someone. I panicked. It's cool now, really. Sorry I bugged out on you." as she looked at him, warily.

Parts of her wanted to punch Cullen, because he'd gotten in her head the night before, reminded her of just how bad and scary it'd been with Devon. But parts of her knew that what he said was right. Every guy was not Devon, her possessive and quick tempered bastard of an ex.

Paul's anger surged quietly. If he ever saw this Devon jerk that Leah and Seth were talking to Jacob about, in front of him, he'd kill the guy. There would be no excuse, he'd go straight to prison because he'd murder the guy.

"It's cool. I just don't like Newton. Sorry I did that. Guy annoys the shit out of me." Paul blurted as Jared made his way over and whispered into his ear, "Sam said get your ass back to Em's now. He saw you almost lose it, said you need to get out of here before you get mad and phase in front of everybody."

Paul grumbled and glared at Jared, mouthed, "Fucking seriously?" as he turned to Charlotte and said with his usual crooked and slightly cocky smirk, "I'll see you around or something. Gotta take Jared home."

Charlotte nodded, sat down in Molly's passenger seat trying to figure Paul Lahote out. Which of course only lead to the usual headaches she seemed to get lately where he was concerned. Why did this one guy have to get under her skin so fast and so deeply that she couldn't get him out?

And what kept her hoping that he wasn't really this arrogant prick with a quick temper that everyone he knew seemed to like warning her he'd be?

Not to long after he'd left, she and Molly left, she went home and straight up to her room, ignoring Bella's raised brow about her being soaked to the bone and flopping onto her bed, she growled in frustration at herself.


	6. Texts & Late Night Talks

(Just so you guys know, I'm sort of mashing all the books together and yes, the timeline is completely skewered. Also, this story is mostly gonna be Paul / oc, pack centric, with appearances from Bella and the Cullens, the other vampires as needed. BTW, I wanna give some huge love to the reviewers I had, and the people who've added this story already.

And if you're wondering, Charlotte and Jacob did date for a summer when she was 12. And they did break up, but they're still pretty good friends for the most part.

Sorry if it's ooc or anything thus far, this story is meant mostly to be humor and sexy fluff, and lots of typical teenage fuckery. ;p No flames, please?)

* * *

She heard the bedroom window sliding open and she grumbled to herself, rolling over, burrowing deeply down in the comforter on her bed, her pillow over her head as Bella and Edward sat talking in whispers. Parts of her, of course, were happy for her older sister. Other parts of her were infinitely iffy about the whole thing. There was something off about Edward and his family, she wasn't going to bother denying it.

She chalked it up for the most part to being an overprotective mama lion when it came to her romantically challenged older sister. She'd been playing the field a few years now, so to speak, so she knew the warning signs, now, unfortunately, what to look for when you think you've gotten yourself knee deep in a pool of shit. And Edward had over half of them.

So as she lie there, pretending to sleep, wishing to hell she had somewhere to go, to give the two of them at least a little privacy, and not feel so damn awkward herself, with the blanket and pillow over her as if it were going to ward off any bad he bought in with him, she was shocked to hear them hissing her name to wake her up.

She feigned that she'd been in a deep sleep, though from the look in Edward's eyes, she just had this odd feeling that somehow, he knew she'd been lying there in the dark all but crossing herself at him in the dark, under her blanket like an overgrown child, and sitting up partially, she stretched and asked, "What's up?"

" He said, sis, would you like to come to his house with me tomorrow, after school?" Bella repeated as she laughed a little, truly believing that Charlotte had actually been asleep all this time, not the opposite, which was the truth.

Charlotte mulled it over. Since the night Edward came into their room and talked to Bella, the two of them had been reluctantly drifting closer and closer, spending all their time together. It was like Bella and Edward were merging, forming one person. Charlotte bit her lower lip as she said quietly ,"Yeah, I mean if it's okay? Cheer practice got cancelled, Ms. Macy's sick or something, so yeah, I'll come."

Edward smiled. Maybe if he could just let Charlotte meet his family too, get to know him better, she'd see that he wasn't necessarily a bad guy, and his intentions were her older sister were concerned weren't bad either. Again, the smell of wet dog hung in the air and he raised a brow but said nothing. For the moment, neither of them were aware of the existance of vampires nor were they aware of the existance of shifters.

And a shifter is what Edward suspected Charlotte had been sneaking in nearly every night, treating it as if it were some kind of oversized pet or something when in fact, the shifter probably had a really, really strong connection to her that she'd yet to figure out.

Charlotte shifted around in her bed and then groaned as she saw her phone glowing, indicating a text or voicemail, or a missed call. Looking at the call id, she groaned inwardly as she saw Devon's number. Keying in her password for her voicemail, she listened to the message, paling a little but trying to play it down.

But of course, her sister noticed and held out her phone, giving her a firm and commanding look. Bella replayed the message, getting angry as Edward asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Apparently my doucher of an ex is going to come to Forks. Why, I don't know, but yeah. Freaking out officially now." Charlotte paced as she bit her thumbnail, kicked at her nightstand, grumbling a few swears when it hurt her toe. "Sis, if I tell Dad..."

"If you don't tell Dad, Charlotte Amelia Swan, I'm telling him. This isn't him texting anymore, this isn't just the emails. This is him, coming here. That officially makes him a nutjob." Bella said as Edward nodded in agreement.

He wondered if the dog he frequently smelled on Charlotte knew about this ex boyfriend of hers. He'd had a passing thought a few days ago it might be Jacob Black, but he ruled it out for some reason or another. Jacob seemed more fixated on Bella to be honest.

Charlotte took a few calming breaths as she flopped back onto her bed and then said in the dark, "I'll tell Dad tomorrow." as she rolled onto her side and asked Edward, "What made you ask if I wanted to come over with you and Bella?"

Edward gave the usual half grin and said "I know how close you two are. And I can sort of tell you're not really sure about me. I guess I see why now. How'd you even meet his guy?"

Bella's eyes turned to Charlotte and she asked, "How did you meet the jerk?"

"At that last party my friend Neela threw for her graduation. He sort of broke up a fight between me and Marnie Webber." Charlotte admitted sheepishly as Bella groaned and said "The party our mom specifically told you not to go to?"

Charlotte dropped her head, looking at her hands as she muttered, "It seemed like a good idea at the time, damn it. I can't be a good girl, Bella, that's your job, duh." making Bella groan and turn to Edward and say calmly, "If I'm gray before we graduate, it's completely her fault."

"It will not be."

"Oh it totally will, sis." Bella argued as she said quietly, "What'd dad get called out to tonight?" looking at Charlotte who said "Apparently, there was a dead body. From what I could hear, the dispatcher told him that it looked like the girl was mangled, that an animal attacked her or something."

As soon as Edward heard this, in the back of his mind, warning bells went off in his head, but he kept quiet. Maybe it wasn't a pack of rogue vampires. He'd been hearing rumors that there were three in Forks right now, but he wasn't entirely sure if it were true or not. There had been a lot more reports of wild animal attacks than normal, according to his adoptive father, Carlisle.

"Are you okay, Cullen?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm gonna go." he said as he gave Bella a long and slow goodbye kiss. Bella settled in to go to sleep and Charlotte stared at the slip of paper shoved into her hand earlier by Paul as he'd been telling her he had to leave and take Jared, his friend, back to his house.

"To text or not to text. I mean I know how he is already.. But I can't stop thinking about the damn guy." Charlotte muttered to herself as she finally keyed in the number and muttered, "Fuck it. I'm a big girl, if he does something I don't like or that makes me uncomfortable, I can make him leave me the hell alone... Can't I?" before texting a quick message to him.

Paul's cell phone buzzing, AC DC blasing his eardrum at a high volume woke him from a dead sleep and he scowled at the phone as he turned over in the double bed, almost chunking the phone before realizing it was Charlotte.

He read the text and smirked to himself, texting back.

Charlotte laughed a little as she read his response, then texted him back, "Couldn't sleep, duh."

Paul read the text and raking his hand over his hair texted back, "Aww... Princess having nightmares?"

Charlotte swore a little, then keyed in, " You sir, are a dickhead. No, I just felt like letting you know I did get the piece of paper with your number. So yeah. You are in my phone now."

"And now you're in mine. And I'm going to annoy the living hell out of you." Paul texted back as he sat up in his bed, laughing a little when she texted back what appeared to be a smiley with it's tongue sticking out.

Charlotte grumbled as he texted her back "That's rude."

"And?" she texted back before finally texting, "Gonna try this thing called sleep now. I hear it's amazeballs. Night." and rolling over, shoving her head under the pillow. For some strange reason, texting him just now had done a great deal to calm her down, though she still had this lingering fear that soon, Devon would be wreaking havoc in her life again.

And she'd been hoping she was done with that part of her life. She'd hoped that he'd logically find someone else, when she ignored him. Apparently, in ignoring her ex, she'd only made him angrier.

And this scared her, honestly. She had a bad feeling. Things might just about to be getting bad for her.


	7. Just Happened To Be Here

( BTW, I wanna give some huge love to the reviewers I had, and the people who've added this story sorry if it's ooc or anything thus far, this story is meant mostly to be humor and sexy fluff, and lots of typical teenage fuckery. ;p No flames, please?)

* * *

She followed Bella and Edward into the Cullen's house while reading her phone, Paul, apparently was bored sitting on the bench at football practice. She found herself in some small way, regretting accepting the invite, because everything about her older sister's new relationship, to her, felt off, but those thoughts were discarded the second she met Alice.

"I love those shoes!" Alice exclaimed as she pointed to Charlotte's fire engine red engineer boots. "I actually found these, believe it or not, at this amazing thrift store in town."

"They have a store that sells clothes here?" Alice asked, brow raising. Edward groaned and Bella muttered, "Somehow I get the feeling that's not good."

"Alice may or may not be addicted to shopping." Edward whispered back as Bella muttered quietly, "Thanks. I mean we spend a lot of time together lately, my sister.. She's probably feeling left out."

"I get it." Edward said as he lead her into the kitchen, clearing his throat as Esme smiled, hugged Bella hello then asked, "Your sister didn't come with you?"

"She's in the living room with Alice." Edward said as Bella yelled out, "Char!" and waited. Seconds later, Charlotte walked in quietly, looking around, lighter brown eyes gleaming with curiousity as she raked her hands through her long light brown hair. "Hi." Charlotte said as Esme smiled and said "I've almost got the food finished. Your sister tells me you're in gymnastics and you cheer."

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte answered politely. Her cell phone vibrated and she bit her lower lip, wondering if it'd be her ex Devon, or if it'd be Paul. When Esme and Edward and Bella were talking, she slipped back into the doorway of the bright and well lit kitchen, reading the text. It'd been from Paul, of course, which momentarily made her heart crawl out of her throat and made her smile slightly.

Seconds later, the house was filled with noisy arguments, and she was introduced to Emmett, a bear of a teenage boy with the disposition of a teddy bear, and then Rosalie, who seemed to study her in mostly curiousity, who she felt drastically underdressed next to, and then Jasper, who of course, she already knew, thanks to her advanced placement in science. He was her lab partner currently, and they actually liked to joke around while dissecting.

They all sat down to eat as soon as the food was finished and fell into actual conversation, which was pretty nice, Charlotte being the chatterbox of her family, liked this, because most of the time, when it was just herself, her father and Bella eating, nobody really talked all that much, because the two of them were quieter, they ran out of things to say quicker than she did.

"The food was great." Charlotte thanked Edward's mother as she and Alice and Rosalie, though Charlotte suspected that her coming with them was more or less out of curiousity than anything else went into the large and comfortably modern decorated den, sitting on a wide white sectional, talking.

"So.. How do you like Forks so far?" Alice asked as Charlotte smiled and then said "It's okay, so far. I mean besides Jessica Stanley." making both Alice and Rosalie laugh before Rosalie caught the faint scent of dog and realized that for some reason, it was coming from Charlotte.

Alice eyed Bella's younger sister and the vision hit her out of the blue, explaining the dog smell. She elbowed Rosalie while Charlotte was reading a Cosmopolitan and whispered, "She's one of those wolves mate."

"The ones from the woods a few nights ago?"

"Mhmm."

"Interesting." Rosalie mused as she asked, " How old are you? I mean Bella mentioned once or twice, but I keep forgetting." while studying the younger teen, the way she sat lazily, the completely opposite way of Bella, who sat rigid most of the time, making herself seem closed off.

"I'm 16. It sucks, really. Still haven't started learning to really drive yet, I tried, I mean Charlie, he let me loose outside of Kroger, in the patrol car, but after I nearly hit the only parked car in the lot, he decided that maybe I needed to wait or something." Charlotte mused as she laughed at a text that Paul sent her.

"Boyfriend?" Alice asked, barely hiding a giggle as Charlotte looked up and shaking her head deadpanned, "Nope. Just a guy that apparently likes me. Not sure if I like him though." while biting her lower lip, texting back.

It wasn't that she didn't actually like the Cullen family, it was just that she'd noticed something off about them, she wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was one of those things that was almost on the tip of her tongue, but just not fully clicking.

So she was a little wary of them, especially Edward, because of the whole breaking in to watch Bella sleep thing. Warning bells went off that night, they hadn't stopped since. Devon did things like that, and a more naieve Charlotte at the time thought, "How sweet, he loves me that much". But when it got ugly, it'd gotten ugly fast.

" Well, maybe we can help you.. What's the guy's name?"

"Paul Lahote." Charlotte said as the other two girls exchanged looks. They didn't know any of the Quileute tribe personally, but the name did sound familiar, almost as if they'd heard it before..

"So this Paul.. What do you not like about him?" Rosalie asked as Charlotte looked up and after adjusting her red beret she thought a moment and then said, "Hmm.. He's cocky, he just completely invades my personal space bubble, he's constantly saying things that tick me off, he can be kinda annoying, and his temper problem in itself is a nightmare for me.. I'm betting my sister explained the whole Devon thing to you guys.. My ex, he was a lot like that, temper wise, it just scares me." Charlotte admitted as she bit her lower lip, flipping pages in the magazine, pointing to a pair of red heels as she held it up to show Alice.

"Okay, now what do you like about him?" Rosalie asked, barely hiding a slight smirk.

Both girls, by this point, had this sneaking suspicion that there was a very rational explanation for the guy in question's temper problem. That maybe he was a shifter and hadn't fully learned how to control the urge to phase.

"Hmm.." Charlotte thought as she looked up then said quietly, "He's got this amazing sense of humor.. And even when he's pissing me off with it, his overprotective tendencies, it really does make me feel safe.. And he's hot. I mean that last one's a superficial reason, yes, but trust me girls, you have not seen this guy. Oh, and sometimes, I just get this glimpse of an actual softer guy beneath all the put on ego and the attitude. And then, of course, he opens his mouth, totally kills that." while twisting a strand of her hair around her finger, slightly zoned out in thought.

"She's totally in love with him." Alice joked as Rosalie nodded in agreement and then added in a whisper, "Are you getting the same feeling I am about the guy though? Maybe he's the shifter we've been seeing lurking around the treaty line near their house."

"Mhmm."

About 10 minutes later, Bella and Charlotte were on the way home, and Charlotte decided, on a whim, to just show up at Paul's football practice. Bella stopped the truck and let her out and she giggled a little to herself as she slid into place on the bleachers, magazine in hand. But the coach let him out onto the field, and instead of reading the magazine like she thought she'd be bored enough to do, she found herself watching him as he got into his lineman's stance.

She licked her lips as she watched intently, the way his arms and legs tensed as he ran, the agility and speed he moved with. He took down a guy and before she realized what she was doing, she'd stood up, screamed and clapped, giggling.

This drew the attention of another girl sitting nearby, a brunette who walked over, slid into the spot vacant next to Charlotte on the aluminum bleachers before tapping her and introducing herself as Kim, saying that she was Jared's girlfriend.

"I'm Charlotte Swan." Charlotte said as Kim asked, "Do you go here?"

"Not really.. I, umm, I sorta came to watch Paul Lahote?" she said as she pointed him out. Kim smiled to herself and then said "Jared's one of his friends, actually."

The loud squeal and then the following clapping and giggling had Paul looking up into the bleachers, mumbling to himself, thinking it'd be one of the bimbos he went to school with every day, probably this one named Nicki who liked to practically stalk him. Before, that would have been okay, but now, he just didn't care much for other girls anymore. Not since he'd imprinted on Charlotte Swan.

He smirked as he spotted the red beret and red pull on boots, her long light brown hair from the field, where she sat at in the bleachers, watching him intently. "And she says she doesn't like me." he muttered as he gave a wave, jokingly bowing after he knocked a guy on the opposite side of the lineup on his ass.

"Damn it, Lahote, stop showing off." Jared grumbled as he shook his head, laughing, Paul giving him the finger a few seconds later when the coach wasn't watching them. When they got a few minutes for a break, he bounded up the bleachers, flopping down beside her.

And he growled a little when he caught the faint scent of leech on her. She was dressed up, as if she'd been somewhere. His jealousy surged for a moment, but she said quietly, "Had to go to meet my sister's boyfriend's family, the Cullens.. I happened to be in the neighborhood, Lahote, so here I am.. What are your other two wishes?" with a teasing gleam in her eye.

He filed the fact away, making a mental note to find out who the hell her older sister was dating that knew a vampire and then smirking, he leaned against her, smirking to himself as he thought about his own cologne rubbing off, fading onto her clothes, making her smell like him.

"If I told ya that, Charlotte.. You might slap me." he muttered as he looked at her. She shrugged and his eyes fell to the magazine as he asked, "What are you reading?"

"Kinda just flipping through.. I honestly didn't think I'd get sucked into watching the game like I did." Charlotte admitted as she bit her lower lip, leaning in, picking a piece of grass from his forehead, grimacing at the vast amount of sweat he was covered in. "Icky. You're all sweaty." she remarked as he shrugged and said casually, "Kinda happens when you're playing football."

"Smartass. That's my job, not yours." Charlotte taunted as he looked at her and then said " What made you come by?"

"Curiousity? Besides.. Thought it'd be kind of neat to make the stalker feel stalked for a change. Other than that, Lahote? Don't really know." Charlotte gave a shrug as she laughed and pointing said "And you're being paged back down to the field."

The blowing of a horn had her looking around and she groaned inwardly as she saw her sister's truck sitting in the school parking lot, idling.

"And I suppose that means I have to go now. See you around, Lahote, if you're lucky." Charlotte said as he smirked, pulled her into a hug, even though it probably wasn't the best idea. She'd gotten halfway to the gate and he ran over to the side he was on, said casually, "There's this carnival.. "

" If I happen to show up, maybe we can hang out." Charlotte said calmly as she smirked, gave him a cheeky wink before climbing into her sister's truck.

"Well? You could have made him walk you over." Bella chided as Charlotte reminded her sister, "And again I say it, Bells.. We're just friends. I'm being completely honest."

"That hug didn't look friendly, sis.. I totally saw him grab your ass."

"He did not." Charlotte blushed as she thought it over, realized that yes, he'd totally grabbed her butt, while also slightly lifting her off the ground and squeezing her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe for a moment or two.

"Okay, so he grabbed my ass. I won't say I didn't like it, but I'll never admit it to him, either. His ego doesn't need any expansion." Charlotte mused as Bella drove them home for the night.


	8. When You Kiss Me Like That

( BTW, I wanna give some huge love to the reviewers I had, and the people who've added this story sorry if it's ooc or anything thus far, this story is meant mostly to be humor and sexy fluff, and lots of typical teenage fuckery. ;p No flames, please?)

(This is the** first** appearance of my other original character, and Embry Call's imprint, a Quileute girl named Sierra Rose Barrett, who's mom teaches at Forks High. This chapter will be in that story when I have more of it written, at some point. It's mostly because like Jacob was to Bella, I thought it'd be neat to have someone befriend Char who sort of clues her into the whole shifter/Quileute legends. ;p She's going to be the other 'Alice' to Charlie, where both Charlotte and Bella are concerned, btw.)

* * *

"Not too late you two." Charlie Swan said to his youngest daughter and the shared new friend of Bella and Charlotte, a girl who lived on the indian reservation named Sierra Rose. Sierra nodded and said with a smile, "Yes sir. If you want her home and we're takin too long, just call." before scribbling her number down onto the dry erase board on their off white refridgerator.

"Seatbelts, you two. And take the mase." Charlie reminded Charlotte who stopped to look at him, brow raised, her hand on her slim hips as she groaned inwardly and Charlie pointed out, "Just because it's going to be held in a relatively safe location, Charlotte, that does not mean that someone won't try and hurt you. This might be a small town, but there are bad guys everywhere." in a fatherly tone of concern.

Bella walked down the stairs with Angela and Eric on her heels as she asked, "Are you guys sure you don't want to come to the movies with us tonight?"

"Nah, Bells. If Stanley's goin, it might not be a good idea. Remember earlier?" Sierra asked as Bella snickered and said "You two don't get into too much trouble though."

Charlie called out to Bella, "You either. You girls stick close to Eric and Jacob, Mike tonight. I don't like the idea of letting either of you out of my sight, but it was pointed out to me that you have to leave the house on occasion." before hugging both of his daughters, fastening a button on Charlotte's jacket as he said "And you.. No boys or kissing. You're still the baby."

Bella snickered and then said "Ask her about Paul, dad." as Charlotte's glare silenced her and Charlie shifted his gaze to his youngest and said "Who's Paul and why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Paul is a boy who likes to irritate the living piss outta me, daddy. That's all. Bella's just letting her imagination run wild." Charlotte said as Jacob spoke up and said "He's a guy from the res. He can be a bit of a jackass."

Charlotte glared at her former boyfriend and said calmly, "Out, Black. Now before I sit on you."

"Just looking out for you, Char." Jacob insisted as he hugged his former girlfriend and then said "Are you guys sure you don't wanna come with us tonight?"

"Why isn't your boyfriend going, sis?" Charlotte asked as Bella said simply, "Because, I'm on a timeout. He's not telling me something, so I'm kinda avoiding him."

"Good. You're finally using your head." Charlotte said as Bella glared and said "He's not a bad guy, I just.. I don't like things being hidden." before giving her younger sister another hug and then heading out the door with Angela, Eric and Jacob.

Sierra turned to Charlotte and asked with a grin, "Ready? If we don't get a move on, there won't be any decent parking." before giving Charlie, who she thought of as another 'father' and frequently called "Pops" when she came over, as she reminded him, "You, sir.. Take a load off.. watch some games and drink some beer. You work your ass off."

He nodded and laughed, let the two of them leave for the carnival after giving Charlotte another hug, slipping the mase can into her jacket's pocket.

He stood in the window, watching both of his daughters leaving for their seperate Saturday night plans. He smiled then raked his hand through his hair before flopping down onto the couch, turning on the television, finding a game on, getting drawn into it.

* * *

The lifted dark blue Silverado came to a stop in the back row of a very crowded store parking lot which had been roped off, was being used as parking for the carnival that was taking place all along the streets of the La Push reservation. Charlotte slid out, smoothing her hands over the denim mini skirt she wore as she used Sierra's passenger side mirror to re apply her lipgloss while Sierra slid her feet down into the heavy soled brown work boots she wore with nearly everything.

A loud whistle from across the street, inside what appeared to be a dunking booth had Charlotte looking up, a particularly smug smirk filling her face as she saw Paul sitting in the dunking booth's tank, smirking.

"We'll see who throws like a girl now, stud." she muttered to herself as she and Sierra ran across the road and paid for tickets, wiggling into line at the dunking booth. "So.. You're like, a really good pitcher, right?" Charlotte asked as Sierra snickered and then said "Oh no ya don't.. Your guy, you dunk 'im."

"Si.. Pretty please? I can't hit the broad side of a barn unless I'm throwing my shoes during a temper tantrum and somehow I don't think the guy taking tickets is gonna just let me nail the target with my shoe." Charlotte begged as Sierra shook her head, then nudged her forward.

Paul called out, " Really.. You think you're gonna dunk me, Tiny." as he crossed his arms, leaned against the plexiglass walls of the tank, smirking at her, cocky grin in place. Charlotte smirked and shrugging said dryly, "Aww, but I don't know.. I'm just such a weak little girl, Paul.. Whatever makes me think I'll everrrr dunk you?"

She practically snatched the softball and Sierra stepped back, explained proper fast pitch form and then said with a cocky grin in Paul's direction, "You're goin down, Lahote. My girl's about to dunk you." as she stepped to the side, arms crossed. Charlotte threw the ball and it connected with the wall behind the target.

"I thought you'd throw like a girl, Tiny." Paul said as Sierra smirked, gave a long howl and then started to laugh, Charlotte raising a brow at what she'd done, but Paul mouthing, "Damn it, Si." as Si falsely zipped her lips and threw away a pretend key when Charlotte wasn't looking.

Being Emily's cousin, knowing Sam and the other pack members, she knew now that the legends of the tribe were true.. And she knew exactly what Charlotte was to Paul. She'd confronted him about this earlier in the week, trying to get Paul to tell her, but Sam butted in, the ass, and told her that Paul couldn't yet.

Of course, Sierra being the headstrong girl and loyal friend she was, it didn't stop her from slipping a book of Quileute tribal legends into her friend's bookbag after saying cheekily, "You should totally read this. The author's local, it's fucking amazing. You like that romantic bs, right?"

Or dropping the other literal ton of hints she'd been dropping about what Paul was.. Mainly to help the poor clueless bastard out before he blew it and lost his imprint.

"Shut it, Lahote. That was clearly a warm up throw." Charlotte insisted as she tried again, this time nailing the left side of the target, grumbling swears as she did so.

"Warm up throw my ass, Tiny. You can't dunk me, you know it." Paul crowed, smirking confidently as Charlotte bit her lower lip, tongue darting out in concentration as she got into the stance Sierra showed her, threw again.

And she promptly began to crow in loud laughter, with Sierra, as the bench fell away and Paul found himself submerged in water when the ball bounced neatly off the bullseye.

"Damn girl." Sierra said as Paul surfaced and laughing said "Lucky shot, Tiny."

"Not luck, Lahote. Skill. Skill is the reason why your ass is soaked right now." Charlotte mused as she gave a wink and disappeared into the thick crowd of carnival goers. He leaned against the side of the dunking booth, towel around his neck, watching her walk off.

That'd been his last few minutes in the booth, so after changing into some dry jeans, a black fitted shirt, he spent about 10 minutes looking around for her again, before he caught her scent on the slight breeze and smirking to himself, found his way to the henna tattoo booth where she and Sierra stood in line, Charlotte fidgeting, not sure if she should get a henna tattoo seeing as how they lasted for quite a few weeks.

He grabbed a candied apple, paid for it and then tapped her shoulder, ducking out of sight, laughing to himself before stepping out in front of her, holding out the apple. Charlotte eyed him for a moment before taking the apple and then saying, "My dad told me not to take candied apples from strangers."

Leaning in closer he winked and said "Technically, Char.. I'm not actually a stranger."

"Technically, Lahote, you barely know me. You just seem to keep finding me when I'm off somewhere. If I didn't know better, I'd almost swear you had a tracking device implanted in me so far."

He shrugged mysteriously as he slid his arm around her, laughing a little when she pushed it down, giving him a warning look, biting into the candied apple.

Sierra laughed as she ran out of the henna booth, pulled up her t shirt, revealing a feather done in henna ink on her ribcage. "That's it. I'm gettin a real one, second I turn 18."

She caught sight of another boy, Embry Call and grumbling a few swears she quickly turned her attention to the line at a nearby fortune teller's booth before grabbing hold of Charlotte's hand, dragging her in it's direction.

Charlotte snickered and said "Umm, no."

"Come on.. Chicken." Paul taunted as he said "Of course, I could say Si's the bigger chicken right now..."

"Shut it, Lahote." Sierra muttered as she bit her lip and then said "Pretty please, Char? It'll be fun. Paul's going in with you." as she stepped back, grinning smugly as the two of them gave the ticket taker a ticket each and walked into the makeshift tent.

Paul sat down in the chair after turning the chair so that the back of it sat against his chest, waiting skeptically.

The fortune teller looked from one to the other and then smiling said " Well aren't you two cute together.. Hmm.. Let's see.. I sense love in your future.. It will sneak up on one of you, however and it might take a dire set of circumstances to make that one of you realize it. And I also see danger in your near future, girl." the lady's eyes narrowing as she fixed them on Charlotte who stood and said "Yeah, okay.. Let's go, Lahote." secretly rattled by the predictions.

She couldn't be falling for this annoyingly handsome jackass who just happened to have a knack for finding her and showing up wherever she happened to be, right? Or was he the danger the fortune teller was referring to?

They walked out of the tent and Paul stopped her, his hands on her wrists as he looked her dead in the eyes as he said calmly, quietly, " Nothing's gonna happen to you."

"Paul, for one thing, you don't know that, and for another, that was obviously a crock of shit." as she looked at him, biting her lower lip. He leaned in and muttered quietly, "That scared the living hell out of you. I could tell." before placing a hand on the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair, giving a light tug as he pulled her into a slow and slightly rough and deep kiss.

She stepped back, blinking at him as she raked her hand through her hair, trying to figure out what the hell made him kiss her just now.. Or why in the hell she liked it so much.. She'd been about to take off, find Sierra and find somewhere she could escape him, but his hand closed around her wrist as he said quietly, "Look.. Just give me a chance, damn it.? We'll go ride the Ferris Wheel. If I'm an ass, you can go."

"Fair enough." Charlotte replied breathlessly as she bit her lower lip and looked up at him. He slid his hand into her hand, then smirked, giving a shrug. He smiled to himself when she didn't immediately try and pry her hand loose from his.

She gaped up at the Ferris Wheel as she hissed, "Umm, do the words fear of heights mean anything to you, Lahote?"

"Relax.. I'm gonna be with you." he said casually as he slipped his leather jacket off, slipped it around her, stood behind her in line, his arms around her, giving warning looks to anyone he thought stared just a little too long for his liking.

They got a seat on the Ferris Wheel and he slid her next to him, smirked as he said "See? Not so bad, right?"

The Ferris Wheel jerked into motion and she squealed, hiding her face in his neck as it began it's upwards climb.

"You really, really hate heights."

"God yes." Charlotte muttered, her breath caressing his neck as he shivered a little and said again quietly, "Relax. Look around."

She cautiously looked up, smiled a little before looking up at him. There were a lot of things about him that had her up in arms, really, so she was confused.. But she also knew that regardless of how much effort she made to fight him off, he'd just keep doing this, wearing her down.

They sat in the basket of the Ferris Wheel, and she quietly stole glances at him, trying to figure him out, trying to figure out what in the hell a guy like him saw in her.


	9. Arguments At Night

She glared at Paul as she bit her lower lip, trying to count backwards from 10 to 1, so she'd calm down. But he continued to talk and naturally, the more he talked, the angrier she got. She finally ground out, "Look. I'm not saying I'm the guy's biggest fan. And Alice is only one of my friends. I get that you, for some reason or another don't like the Cullen family, but we're not together, Paul.. So for you to tell me I'm not allowed near Alice.." before looking up at him, studying him intently.

Paul mentally kicked himself. Somehow he'd seen this going so very much smoother in his mind, before it came out of his mouth, of course. He kept forgetting that his imprint wasn't like other girls, she didn't just giggle and fall at his feet, doing what he said.

No, sometimes, she liked to argue, and go against what he tried to do to protect her.. Like this afternoon, when she'd went to the thrift store with Alice Cullen after he specifically made his feelings known where any and all members of the Cullen family were concerned. It was bad enough in his opinion, that Bella was a leech lover.

They'd finally figured out what the Cullen family were, why the shifter gene that'd lie dormant for so very long was becoming active again. It all started with the arrival of the Cullens in Forks. That meant obviously, they were vampires, or Cold Ones, if you went by the Quileute lore. Now that they knew what the Cullens were, and now that Paul knew that Bella was in fact dating one of them..

He just didn't like Charlotte being anywhere near them, plain and simple. For her own safety. Which he'd been telling her, for the better part of 25 minutes now and counting. And she hadn't budged.

She kept reminding him, instead, that they weren't exclusive, that he didn't 'own' her. Which of course made him laugh internally, because he could quickly shatter that with the simple fact that he knew, her being his soulmate.

But somehow, her being pissed and his being pissed, and the two of them butting heads, it just didn't seem like something to blurt out.

Charlotte looked up at him, confused. He was pacing up a storm, his fists clenched and he stopped long enough to punch the badly faded dark green exterior wall of her house, where they stood on the porch.

"Done yet, Macho man?" she asked as she looked at him, her hand tangling in her long light brown hair. He looked up at her then said calmly, "Not by a long shot, Tiny." before standing in front of her, pinning her in slightly, his hand pinning her hand by her head against the wall, as his other hand rested on her hip. He stared into her eyes and just as she was about to say something else in anger, he pulled her into a slightly rough and maybe slightly angry kiss as he tilted her chin up, made her look at him.

"I meant what I said, Tiny. It's not a good idea for you to be spending so much damn time with the Cullens." he said as she growled and shoved at him a little. His anger, his temper still intimidated her, so she didn't shove too hard, just enough to back him off her, where she turned and walked through the dark wooden front door, slamming it behind her in her wake.

Paul punched the side of his truck before getting into it, driving back to the reservation, where he went directly to the woods, intent on killing the first non living thing he got his hands on. He had to have some way to get this anger out. As they finished their patrol for the night, Sam took him to the side and giving a knowing smirk said "Fight with her, huh?"

"Pretty much, Uley. She's pissed at me because I warned her about the Cullens." Paul said calmly as he leaned against a tree, arms crossed. Sam eyed him for a moment and then said "Go. You're controlled now. It's not the best, but you've made a lot of progress."

"Not going over there. That makes her right and me wrong." Paul said stubbornly as Sam laughed and said "Sometimes, Paul, in life, we have to give in."

"Not me, nope."

"Fine, be stubborn. But I've gotten to know you pretty well, Lahote, and I'm guessing you didn't so much warn her as you did command her. You're kind of like that." Sam said as Paul glared icily and then said "And? I was trying to keep her ass safe."

"You have to be gentler.. Especially when you're both equally stubborn." Sam suggested as he looked at the younger male who grumbled as he laced up his black boots and said "Fine. Fuck it. It's not like it's gonna do anything but make matters worse, but hey.. I'm already in a mood.. Why not make it worse?"

He took off in the direction of Charlotte's house, leaping over the white picket fence that ran along the side of the yard the window of her room was on. He took out his flashlight and aimed it into the open bedroom window after confirming that no, there were no leeches present.

She'd just gotten settled down into bed, gotten cozy when she saw a light bouncing off of the pale purple walls through the open window. She grumbled, swore and shielded her eyes, sitting up in her side of the shoved together twin beds.

"Sis. Someone's outside. It better not be fucking Cullen."

Bella rolled over, glared at being woken up in the dead of night as she shoved a pillow over her face and said "It's not. Maybe it's a headlight from the street or something."

"Sis, it's on the side of the house away from the street, dumbass, or I wouldn't be waking you." Charlotte pointed out calmly before growling and getting up, sliding on an oversized plaid shirt and going to the window seat, peering down through the pale pink and purple lacy curtains, into their back yard.

"Fucking seriously.. He's going to climb all the way up that tree.. To finish our fight from earlier. I should reach out and shove his ass down.. If dad sees him, he'll shoot him." Charlotte grumbled as she slung the window open completely, in anger, while going back over her really huge argument with Paul Lahote earlier, about Edward and her sister's fascination with the guy, and her friendship with Alice, Edward's sister.

Not that she liked said guy, but he seemed to make her big sister happy, and she just didn't understand really why Paul felt so damn nosy about things, so damn angry about Bella seeing the guy, why he insisted that she was in danger just because her sister was dating him..

She didn't need the crap load of drama right now, and she already had more than enough crap on her own plate with gymnastics, a play they were doing at school, her schoolwork in general, oh and the stalker ex boyfriend who was mind fucking her all the way from Arizona, keeping her so afraid she barely slept at night.

"Get your ass down outta this tree this second, Lahote." Charlotte demanded as she stared him down, light brown eyes full of concern, biting her nails as limbs popped and creaked with each move he made.

"Make me, damn it, Tiny." Paul commanded as he smirked up at her, continued climbing, his tongue jutting out, his eyes determined. He was still as mad as hell, of course, their very passionate fight earlier about her sister's relationship with that damn Cullen guy, and her ignoring his repeated warnings about the Cullens, and going shopping earlier with Alice, but he couldn't let her go to sleep angry at him or him go to sleep angry at her either.

"Damn it, Paul, I'm not in the mood to finish this fucking argument. Get your ass out of this tree now." Charlotte said as she looked at him. She'd been around him enough to know that the look in his eyes right now only meant he'd stubbornly gotten it into his head that he was not in fact going to just drop this and let them both stew in anger overnight.

"Nope, can't do that, Charlotte." Paul said as he tumbled into the window. Bella sat up, fumbling blindly for the lamp's switch, turning it on as she looked from Charlotte to Paul, then back again as she asked, "Explain to me what the hell he's doing in our room.. at 1 am." 

"Apparently, he wants to fight with me. Again." Charlotte said as she rested her hand on her hip, blushing slightly at the fact that he was seeing her without the makeup, without her shit together,as she usually and delicately put it.

"No, Tiny, I don't."

"What are you doing here then?" Charlotte asked as she looked up at him, twirling a strand of her hair around her fingertips, waiting on an answer. He grumbled something to himself then said calmly, " I hardly ever do this." giving her a firm look before taking a deep breath and said "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for everything I said earlier to come out the way it did."

She raised a brow at him and then said quietly, "I wasn't expecting that. Not fair." before moving to sit on the edge of her bed, him sitting down next to her, Bella grumbling and rolling over, head still shoved under the pillow.

" Look.. I know I can be stubborn and demanding, but damn it, Tiny, all I was trying to say was that they're in the middle of something.. And her dating the damn guy puts you in it too. And.."

"And what?"

"And I care about you, I don't want anything happening to you." Paul hinted as he looked at her, grabbed her hand, holding it. She looked at him and said quietly, "Noted.. But you can't just demand things, okay? It only pisses me off and makes me wanna do the opposite."

Bella spoke up, "Oh boy, don't we all know that." dryly as Paul rolled his eyes and Charlotte lightly punched his upper arm and mouthed, "Be nice. She's my sister."

He looked at her and then stood, holding out his hand as he said "Can we go outside or something? I kinda don't wanna have a private discussion with someone in the room..." before sneaking down the stairs behind her, then out into the back yard.

"Okay, what'd you not wanna say in my room?" she asked as she sat down on the concrete patio, pulled on his hand so he'd sit down too. He sat there for a few minutes looking at his hands. He couldn't tell her just yet what he was and what'd happen to link them together forever, so he tried to figure out what exactly he could say.

"You said earlier.. I'm not with you.. When we were fighting earlier, Tiny, it was because I want you to be with me.."

Charlotte looked at him, biting her lower lip intently, thinking. It had really, really hurt to fight with him earlier. She'd been upset for about 3 hours or so after he left, she'd almost called him about 8 times or more, but stubborn pride kept her from it. She'd realized just how much she really did like him, even when he was frustrating and annoying, demanding and occasionally, possessive.

She was just scared because of her previous mistake with Devon, her ex. If she trusted Paul, would he wind up being another Devon?

She took a deep breath and said quietly, "I realized just how much I really did like you, earlier too. Even when you're really, really annoying the living hell out of me." before leaning up, pulling him into a kiss similar to the ones he liked sneaking in on her.

"And you act like you're an angel." he muttered against her lips as he broke the kiss and said "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah, we're okay now." Charlotte admitted as she leaned against him, shivered lightly in the night air. He pulled his jacket around her and said with a slight laugh, "You're grumpy when you get woken up."

"Who isn't? Especially at 1 fucking am." Charlotte said as she shot him a playful glare. For now, they could ease into things, see what happened. She was reluctant, because like Bella was getting the feeling that Edward was keeping something from her, Charlotte got the feeling that Paul was keeping something from her.

And she was wary, naturally, because of Devon, the ex from hell she'd dated before leaving Phoenix.

"I'm gonna go before your dad finds out I'm here, shoots me or something." Paul said finally as he gave her another kiss and took off at a run.

Charlotte snuggled into the jacket and snuck back into the house, up the stairs as she fell into bed. Bella rolled over and poked her sister, then asked, "Well?"

"We're okay, for now."

"Just promise me if he turns out to be another Devon, you're done, okay?" Bella asked firmly as Charlotte nodded and said "Something tells me he's not the badass everyone thinks he is. It's mostly put on or something, probably to keep him from caring too much.."

"Or you just wanna think that. You and your bad boy fetish."

Charlotte rolled over, falling back asleep.


	10. Paul Meets Charlie

Charlotte flopped down onto the couch next to her father, eyes wide, begging face intact. Charlie felt the sensation of being stared at, and he looked over to his left and stifled a laugh as he asked, "Okay, what is it?"

"I wanted to bring somebody over later.. Please? But I wanted to ask you if you'd be nice.. It's a.."

"Let me guess.. It's a boy, right?" Charlie asked as Charlotte managed a smile, a blush crept into her cheeks. This wasn't something he wanted to hear, of course, but the girls were older now, they wouldn't stay babies forever, unfortunately.

"It's Paul."

"But I thought you got annoyed by him all the time. If he's coming over, that'd mean you like him." charlie countered, mostly to make her annoyed, see if she'd admit that maybe she liked this boy a little more than she cared to admit.

"Daaad. I can like the guy and him still annoy me. That's normal." Charlotte informed her father as she asked again, "Please?"

Charlie thought it over and finally after ruffling her hair and of course, making her grumble about it, because apparently, it'd taken her 15 minutes to fix it, he nodded and said "I want to meet him anyway, your sister seems to think he might not be such a good guy.. So does Jacob."

Charlotte grumbled and said defensively, "Dad, seriously? Eghh, for one thing, Bella's dating a creepy guy herself currently, so that alone gives her no room to speak of.. And Jacob is my ex boyfriend.. Of course he's gonna say that." as she looked at her father while straightening the throw pillows on the couch, trying to tidy up the house a little.

"Must be serious.. Your royal messiness is cleaning." Charlie joked, dodging the light and playful tap that Charlotte gave his arm seconds later. She shrugged and biting her lower lip said quietly, "I just.. He.. It's confusing, daddy. I mean we argue all the time, there's not a single time I see him that one of us isn't storming away from the other, but then something happens and I need him there.."

Charlie made a mental note to ask Billy about the kid later. Billy would tell him the truth. "Your sister must have gotten up, went straight to the Cullens. I'm not sure if I like her spending so much time with that Edward boy." he mused aloud as he said quietly, "Can't believe you're both growing up so fast."

"Daaaad." Charlotte said as she bit her lower lip and said quietly, "But you're always gonna be my first love. Just so you know."

"Good." Charlie said as he heard a truck stopping in the driveway, saw about a 6'1 muscular teenage boy getting out of the truck that'd just stopped when he peered through the window. "That boy.. Does he drive an older truck?"

"Yeah, why?" Charlotte asked as she finished up a glass of tea, sat the glass in the sink, groaning inwardly as Charlie mocked, "He's here."

"Crap! I'm still in my pjs, damn it." she managed to say before making a mad dash upstairs and into the room she shared with Bella to change.

Paul stood outside on the porch, slightly nervous about this, he wasn't really the meet the parents kind of guy, but considering that Charlotte was not only his girlfriend, but his soulmate, he figured that it'd be for the best if he just sucked it up, met her father. He'd raised his hand to knock but her father, Officer Swan opened the door.

"You must be Paul." Charlie said as he smiled a little, stepped aside, let the boy inside. Paul sat down on the couch, laughing at a sports gag reel. "You like sports?"

"Yeah, I actually play football, sir." Paul said casually, his usual smirk forming as he leaned back, getting comfortable.

Charlie raised a brow, but said nothing. At least this one seemed like a normal guy. Charlotte walked into the room and spoke up, "He's really good, actually, dad." before sitting down, the spot between her father and Paul, because given the way Paul was, one could never really be too cautious.

She figured if she sat between them then not only would she serve as a 5'2 buffer for any potential father on boyfriend violence, but they'd both see that they were equally important, equally cared about where she was concerned.

"Gimme the remote, Lahote."

"Umm, no. I'm not watching Days Of Our Lives." Paul said as Charlie snickered and said "Actually, Paul, today it'd be So You Think You Can Dance. She likes to commentate while the competitors are dancing." Charlotte grumbling as she said "As long as it's not Nascar or TNA, I'm good. Sierra watches that all the time when I'm over at her house, I don't get it. The cars are going in circles.. Where's the fun?"

Paul snickered and said quietly, "Most of the people watch for the pit crew fights and the occasional wreck." as he slid his arm around the spot she sat at on the couch. Charlie watched them together, trying to gauge just how serious Charlotte and Paul were at this point. He was worried that this guy would be like another Edward, which in his opinion wasn't the best thing.

His worries eased slightly, however, as he found himself drawn into a conversation about football, how their respective teams were doing this season , or how they'd done. Charlotte sat in the middle of them, listening, before sneakily sliding the remote out of Paul's hand while he was caught up in talking to her father.

"You idiot! That's not even close to how that dance goes." Charlotte yelled at the tv as a couple took the floor, attempting the cha cha.

Her father and Paul turned their eyes to her and she said through a mouth full, "His feet are all over the place. And he lifted her sloppily. The whole things at least twenty seconds off beat too."

"In the guys defense, Tiny.. He is trying to lift a girl. Over his head. Not everybody can." Paul said as he turned his attention to the tv. The phone ringing gave Charlie a chance to give them a little space and he did so willingly, now that he realized that this guy seemed a lot more down to Earth than Bella's boyfriend, if not slightly annoying.

That, he could handle.

With Charlie gone, Charlotte smirked as she said "Since you seem to think lifting people is easy, Superman.. Put your money where your mouth is. I have 20 dollars upstairs that says you cannot lift me anywhere close to the way that guy lifted the girl he was partnered with."

"Umm, there's not much room in here.." Paul scoffed, raking his hand over the back of his head as she stood, pulled him off the couch, and grabbing his hand, practically dragged him through the patio doors leading off of the small kitchen and into the backyard.

"I just stand here. Right? None of that dancing bullshit, right?" Paul called out as Charlotte called back, "Right. Just stand there and for the love of Christ, Superman, do not fucking drop me."

She braced herself, biting her lower lip as she took off at a run, leaping at him. He caught her and raised her above his head almost with the one hand, as if she weighed almost nothing. They rolled on the ground near a forgotten leaf pile, laughing as Charlie laughed to himself in the kitchen, then told his former wife, Renee, "Well, they're both growing up.. Charlotte invited a boy over today."

"Oh.. Get pictures! What's he like?" Renee asked as she mouthed the situation to her new husband Phil who smiled a little and left the room.

"He seems okay. A little annoying, but he seems like he's a decent kid.. So far." Charlie answered as he watched the two of them together through the kitchen window, they were now apparently either trying to tickle one another while rolling in the grass, or having a leaf fight that'd gone totally wrong.

Paul laughed as he looked up at Charlotte and said simply, "I'm not ticklish."

"You are."

"I'm not, Tiny, I promise." he said as she zeroed in on his ribs, her fingers dancing along his skin, making him growl a little as he tried to ignore the way her hands on him felt. He rolled her over and laughing said "Now you, on the other hand. I happen to know you're ticklish."

"Am not!"

"Are so, Tiny."

He started to tickle her ribs, making her curl into a ball, laughing and coughing. Standing, he pulled her off the ground and leaned in, pulling a leaf out of her hair, smirking as he said "You had a leaf.."

"You have a leaf too." she said as she pulled the leaf off of his leather jacket and then shivered. "Let's go inside. It's cold out here."


End file.
